Together With You
by Aijou Itazuki
Summary: Kuroko was hospitalized due to a cancer and Akashi was the one taking care of him. Kuroko can't die yet. There are still unsaid feelings waiting to be said. But no one dared to make a move. What will happen to them now? Will a promise be made? Will they be able to admit their feelings? AkaKuro 3 Warning: A bit OOC
1. Chapter 1: A promise was made

Summary: Kuroko was hospitalized due to a cancer and Akashi was the one taking care of him. Kuroko can't die yet. There are still unsaid feelings waiting to be said. But no one dared to make a move. What will happen to them now? Will a promise be made? Will they be able to admit their feelings? AkaKuro 3

Warning: A bit OOCness so please bare with it ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke but I own this story plot

Enjoy ~ Reviews will be greatly appreciated

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

A promise was made

* * *

><p>Akashi's POV<p>

I took a deep sigh as I entered the ward where he was confined. I found him sitting at his bed looking outside the window.

'_He's in a deep thought_' I concluded in my mind.

"Akashi-kun?" he said with a sad smile. Eyes' lifelessly staring but the smile, even in pain, is full of love and caring.

"I was here for a while but it seems you're busy looking at the window that's why you didn't notice me" I said.

"Sorry." He said then sighed. "I just want to see other colors than white." He sighed again.

"Stop sighing. Its not like you" I said seriously.

"Is that an order Sei-kun?" he smiled teasingly. Of course, everyone knew this is Akashi we're talking about. When he says it, he means it.

I glared at him for that question. And that nickname. I'm not mad because he called me that, well, surprised, but an Akashi will never show it. But I secretly love that name especially when its coming from him.

"Well.. Look, The walls, the couch.. The table.. Even my robe is white" he sighed again.

I glared at him. I looked around the room... All white and... for only the patient and one visitor. He is rich. Yeah, 'He'. He lives by himself with his dog Nigou. His parents died in a car accident when he was in middle school. Every property owned by his parents was now his.

"I would prefer this kind of room. It makes me feel comfortable and less lonely." He said as if he was reading my mind.

"Tetsuya" I called as I proceed to sit on the chair next to him. "I'm surprised you've been talking a lot more than you usually do. It doesn't look like you're sick" I joked.

He tried to laugh then smiled bitterly. "I really have cancer Akashi-kun"

I looked at him. He finally said it. The cursed words.

The next moments were condemned in silence. He just said it. I felt, horrible. Despite being an Akashi, there are some points I cant handle, especially when I am with him. My secretly beloved Tetsuya. My _weakness_.

"I brought apples" I started to break the weird atmosphere. He stared at me and smiled a little.

"Akashi-kun.." He called.

"Yes Tetsuya?"

"I want some Vanilla Milkshake" He pleaded.

"Heh, even though you're already confined here, you can't stop wanting unhealthy beverage Tetsuya. How many times should I tell you that you're banned from drinking that." I said as I started peeling the apples.

"But Akashi-kun.." he pouted.

"No buts Tetsuya. You will start eating healthy foods. Any violent reaction should cost you a punishment Tetsuya" I smirked.

"But Akashi-kun. Just once in a while. Please. My throat is getting dry" He pouted more and making that puppy eyes of his.

"Then Drink Water. I won't tolerate any of your childish pleadings just to have your beloved milkshake" ... "But-"

He wasn't able to continue as I placed an apple to his mouth. "Delicious? You're going to eat that."

He nodded as he started chewing the apple.

This moment... I wish... would be forever ... But...

The apple in his hand dropped. "My Head Hurts..." he almost screamed in pain.. Because of his cancer...

I hurriedly stood up, "I'm going to call the doctor" I was about to leave when he grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Don't go.. don't leave me." He pleaded with tears in his eyes. I hate seeing him like this but ... "I need to go. Because, I don't want you to leave me." I said.

"Don't torture me Tetsuya. Stop torturing yourself." I begged, more like I ordered. I kissed his forehead.

He finally let go. My hand slowly.. slowly getting out of his grip.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Akashi speed dialled everyone in Generation of Miracles. He demand them to be there as soon as possible.

"Something happened to Tetsuya. I want all of you the be here. NOW" He said to each of them. As all of them knew their captain for so long, no one ever dared to question him. And with Tetsuya getting included, they would finally rush off to see how's their phantom player is doing. Their beloved Tetsuya.

Akashi left him for a while with that doctor. At that time, everyone in Generation of Miracles arrived with worried looks printed on their faces.

After the doctor left, They entered the room. They found him lying in his bed, eyes closed.

"Tetsuya!"

"Tetsu.."

"Kuro-chin"

"Kuroko"

"Kurokocchi!~"

Kuroko opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side. He was smiling no more. Akashi noted the painful look on his face. Everyone noticed.

"The master of the vampires sa-"

"Tetsuya. Don't over exaggerate again. Its Doctor" Akashi corrected him.

He pouted. "Fine. The doctor said that i need to be sacrificed t-"

"Tetsuya!" It was sharp. Akashi is not in the mood for jokes. He was serious. Specially it was Kuroko we're talking about.

Kuroko pouted. "The doctor said I need to have an operation"

Akashi sighed. "You really can't get over the vampire thingy can you? And about the OPERATION" he emphasized the word. "Just say 'yes'" Akashi looked at him impatiently.

"But you don't understand Akashi-kun!" Kuroko protested. Akashi's aura is starting to darken. The generation of miracles sweat dropped.

"A lot of vampire will bite me there... together with their smirking master!" Kuroko pouted.

"Tetsuya-"..." Ahaha. Kurokochii~ you're so funny. They are not vampires! You'll be-"

Shing~!

A scissor flew past Kise's face. Kise broke in to lessen the scary atmosphere but it turns out to be more.. scary.

"Tetsuya. Syringes not vampires. Doctor, not Master. And about the smirking part you can't really tell because the doctor is going to wear a face mask.. And..." Akashi fought to hide the blush.

"If they are really vampires... I myself will ask them to bite you... so you can live with me forever..."

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima... They are all stunned at the confession.

'_An apocalypse is going to happen_!' ; '_Did he just...confesses?_' ; _'He's going to eat Kurokochii Alive! __' Different thoughts running in their minds.

Midorima coughed. "Maybe we could wait outside." He told Akashi as they went out of the room living their captain and their phantom player alone.

Kuroko smiled. "I can't promise that I will live with you forever... But I promise that I'll be right there beside you... Always.. Forever. That's a promise. Akashi-kun"

To be continue...

* * *

><p>Waahh~! I felt horrible.. Its.. Its.. ahaha.. Sorry , I'm into vampires lately.. xDD<p>

Anyways, What do you think? This is only the part 1. I'm going to update soon. Please tell me what do you think ?

Its free to review !

Anyways, Thanks for reading

-Aijou Itazuki


	2. Chapter 2: Fight for me, Tetsuya!

Wahh ~ Sorry for the typo errors from the previous chapters.

And for Mitsuyo-chan - Ahaha.. Thankies~ to Black Lucifer- Ahaha. Sort of? The real reason of Kuroko's confinement in the hospital will be revealed on the following chapters :)) and for Guest- Ahaha . Ofcourse Akashi wont let him. :)) Thanks guys:))

Also for the followers and favorites.. thanks for the support :))

This is the 2nd Chapter already..

Summary: Kuroko was hospitalized due to a cancer and Akashi was the one taking care of him. Kuroko can't die yet. There are still unsaid feelings waiting to be said. But no one dared to make a move. What will happen to them now? Will a promise be made? Will they be able to admit their feelings? AkaKuro 3 Warning: A bit OOC

Disclaimer: I dont own KNB but I own this story~

Enjoy~ :))

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Fight for me, Tetsuya!<p>

A night before the operation, Kuroko stays still at his bed staring at nothingness.

_'Knock, knock'_

"Tetsuya." Akashi called as he entered the room.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko murmured as he tilted his head to look at Akashi who is now sitting at the side of his bed.

"How are you feeling? Its time to drink your medicine." Akashi reminded.

"I forgot..." Kuroko admitted.

"Heh, What would you do without me Tetsuya?" Akashi Smirked.

Kuroko faintly blushed at the statement.

"Please dont be so full of yourself Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered.

Akashi only smirked more and ruffled Kuroko's blue locks.

"Drink your medicine now" Akashi Demanded.

"I dont want to. Whenever I drink that potion those vampires made, I feel sick and weird. Soon enough, I'm afraid I'll be one of them.. Arr!" He stated as he placed a finger on each side of his teeth imitating some vampire's fangs.

"Enough of that vampires of yours Tetsuya. You. Will. Drink. Your. Medicine. NOW" Akashi said with a slightly higher tone.

"Eeek!" Kuroko flinched.

"Sorry Akashi-kun" He apologized.

"Its fine." Akashi told him. "Tetsu-" Akashi stopped dead in his tracks when he touched Kuroko's hand. He is Shaking. A Kuroko Tetsuya Is Shaking. He Is Scared. Pretending not to be...

"Tetsuya..."

A moment of silence consumed them.

"Are.. Are you also going to tell me not to be afraid of those vamp-"

"Doctor." Akashi corrected.

"Fine" Kuroko hissed.

"And.. No Tetsuya. I won't. Its fine to be scared, but I am here. You will be fine. You will live." Akashi reassured.

"How did you know?" Kuroko asked.

"Since I always win, I'm always right. Are you trying to defy me Tetsuya?" Akashi raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"No Akashi-kun. Not at all" he murmured.

Akashi smiled. "Be Strong Tetsuya" He stated.

"I'll try." Kuroko smiled back.

"That's my Tetsuya" he patted Kuroko's hair as he leaned closer to Kuroko.

_'Vanilla Scent'_ Akashi noted.

"My Favorite Vanilla, My Tetsuya" Akashi murmured almost inaudible.

"Akashi-kun, did you say something?" Kuroko asked and noticed the close proximity between them.

Akashi smirked as he leaned more.

.

.

.

_then..._

_._

_._

Kuroko _froze_...

_'What?' _Kuroko was trying to battle with his thoughts and emotions.

_'What is happening? Akashi-kun?' _he asked himself_._

An Akashi Seijūrō is leaning on him ... hugging him ... which he thought would never happen.

"I lov-"

"Arghh! My Head hurts" Kuroko almost shouted. Akashi wasn't able to finish his confession when Kuroko suddenly almost screamed in pain.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi almost panicked but he'll never show it to anyone.

"Damn! Tetsuya! Drink this medicine now!" He said as he shoved the table of medicine into Kuroko's mouth and let him drink it.

Kuroko coughed but soon he was able to calm down, tears prickling down but still with no sign of emotions in his eyes. Akashi held him tightly in order to give him comfort and to assure him that he is not alone. "It will be fine Tetsuya.."

"Akashi-kun.. Please don't leave m-..." Kuroko wasn't able to finish as his consciousness started to drift away. The silence lulled him to sleep.

Soon enough, Akashi felt a heavy weight on his shoulder as he noticed Kuroko putting his weight, which is more likely to be a light weighing one, on him as he drifted to sleep.

"I Love You..Soon enough, I'll be able to possess you. Be thankful that you're here or else I already had devoured you, My lovely vanilla" he smirked.

His feeling still left unsaid. But he believe it will be soon reciprocated.

* * *

><p>Half an hour before the operation..<p>

"Tetsuya.." Akashi called.. No answer..

"Tetsuya." Akashi recalled but then again, received no response.

"Tets-" - Kuroko looked to Akashi.

Akashi stared at him dumbfounded.

Kuroko Suddenly .. reflects.. pain... and ... fear. It is very rare for him to express emotions from his emotionless face and blank eyes. And this is one of the very rare moments..

Akashi closed his eyes, sighed then opened it again as if to regain his composure. "You'll be fine, Tetsuya."

Kuroko smiled a painful smile.

The next moments were in silence with just Akashi and Kuroko holding each others' hands, devouring every moment they share when suddenly, a knock was heard.

"Its time Tetsuya.." Kuroko nodded. When the door opened, the other members of GoM and Seirin are standing there with the doctors.

"You can make it Kurokocchi!~" ; "Yeah, Kuro-chin's strong!" ; "Kuroko, fight! We still need to be the number 1 in japan!" ; I'll buy you a lot of Vanilla ice cream and shake if you want, so Tetsu, be strong! you still need to beat me! "

"Everyone, Thank you~" A tear fall.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Are you ready?" A doctor asked.

Kuroko looked at everyone then to the doctor then nodded.

"If it will mke everyone happy, then its fine to be bitten by the vampires"

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun"

"You'll be back" It is indeed an order.

"Yes I will Akashi-kun" Kuroko smiled.

Kuroko was brought to he operation as the symbol on top with an "Operation" written on it lightened up.

The operation will now start. The operation that will decide Kuroko Tetsuya's life. The operation that will be much awaited by everyone for the results, neither be it good nor bad. The operation that is hoped to save his life, for Kuroko, for everyone, especially for Akashi.

The door to the operation room closed.

Everyone is left unstable.. Waiting for the return of their phantom player.

For he, is waiting for his beloved vanilla, Tetsuya...

To be Continue...

* * *

><p>I suck ! I was busy with school but when I managed to have my free or time, I've got to write this to kill the time but it was very much enjoyable you won't be able to say it is for killing the time but it is indeed a Hobby already . :))<p>

Reviews will be highly appreciated. And By the way, thanks for the followers and favorites.. I really appreciated it and since I'm new here, its a big achievement :)) TY

Domo Arigatou Minna~ ! :))

Maybe I'll update a new chapter every once in 2/3/4 days :)) or maybe tomorrow ? xD

Anyway, A new story is about to come entitled "Monochrome Kiss"

I kow what you're thinking outta there xDD

Anyways, THANKS AGAIN :))


	3. Chapter 3: My Sleeping Beuty

Sorry for the wait :))

Anyway, I really much appreciated those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story. :)) Its so overwhelming :)) Thanks Minna-san ! ~

Also , I'm planning to make a story for valentines wherein GoM is involved. But still I'm into Akakuro. There'll be a bit of Kikuro and some other pairings for Kuroko. And that wont be for Valentine's only but onwards :))

Bad thing I'm still into angst. Why? Because I feel that when the story is angst, when the plot changed or any settings, it would be more romantic. What'd you think? Please help! xD

And as I continue the story, I am planning to reveal the past of Kuroko, the car accident his parents had been through and the reason of Akashi's overprotectiveness. Not just because Kuroko is his and only his, but he can't bare to lose his beloved Tetsuya again. Not in the hands of the same stranger who tried to kill him, and his whole family... But I decided to put it on the next chapter wherein it would be more...detailed? *phew* :P

Summary: Kuroko was hospitalized due to a cancer and Akashi was the one taking care of him. Kuroko can't die yet. There are still unsaid feelings waiting to be said. But no one dared to make a move. What will happen to them now? Will a promise be made? Will they be able to admit their feelings? AkaKuro 3

Warning: A bit OOCness so please bare with it ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke but I own this story plot

Enjoy ~ Reviews will be greatly appreciated

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

My Sleeping Beauty

Kuroko's POV

As they brought me to the operation room, I saw their eyes full of pain and sadness. I wouldn't die, would I ? I won't die. Not until I managed to say those words to him. The words '_I love you'_

He don't need to reciprocate my feelings. I just want him to know. But I can't manage to get the words out of my mouth. Afraid of being ignored.

Well, I am always ignored because of my weak presence. But being ignored by someone you love hurts you deep to the core.

_'I love you Akashi-kun'_

I don't want my feelings to be wasted. But even , as i said, he won't love me back, Its fine. Atleast I had conveyed my feelings for him. It was not like me to say these kind of things but.. I don't want to be left alone again...

When I was younger, my parent's died in a car accident, but I doubt its an accident. I have this feeling that someone planned something. After my parent's funeral, strange things had been happening to me, strangers keeps on following me. Until the day they finally made a move to kill me, and the day I met _him. _

He saved me from the depths of the world. He made me feel wanted. He made me feel loved. He made me feel that I still have to fight and that I need to live for something. He made me feel... _needed_.

The time when I worry too much and doubt everything, He was there to encourage me.

_'Sometimes, you have to stop worrying, wondering, and doubting. Have faith that things will work out. Maybe not how you planned, but just how it was meant to be.' _ Was what he told me when I almost gave up.

When people judged me for who I am even though I tried my best to explain myself but they always get me wrong, he told me.

_'Never waste your time trying to explain who you are to people who are committed to misunderstand you. I am here Tetsuya, and I'll always understand you.' _He told me.

And he's the first person who ever got a glimpse of my heart, of what I really feel.

I thought I had masked my feelings perfectly, but he, a guy I barely know, saw right through me.

_If you want to , you can cry_ .. and the first one to see me cry.

The person I am not expecting to love.. is the one I am deeply captivated.

End of POV

* * *

><p>Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, the Seirin and the Teiko Emperor is patiently waiting outside the operation room hoping for the best of their phantom player.<p>

They wouldn't one Kuroko to lose in this one fight. They all experience to lose in their games and get over with it, but losing to a someone special would only mean they lost for forever.

And that is one Akashi Seijuro would never allow.

Soon, different professional doctors came rushing towards Akashi.

"Sorry we're late.." One apologized.

"Get in there now and Save Tetsuya. I wouldn't want any failures this time! Any failure and carelessness that would not benefit Tetsuya shall be punished." Akashi threatened.

After hearing the threat, the doctors nodded and proceed to the Operation Room where Kuroko is currently being operated.

"Who.. are they?" Kagami asked.

Akashi gave him a death glare which caused Kagami to step back.

The GoM, being with their scary and strict captain, knows that he doesn't want to be questioned especially when he is not in the mood too.

Midorima gave an exhausted sigh. "Those are professional doctors called to help the other doctors of this hospital to help them for Kuroko's operation."

"I wouldn't let him die. And If I need to spend my whole money just to save Tetsuya's life." Akashi stated.

"Oww.. Until now, I still wonder what Kurokocchi's disease is causing him to scream holding on to his head?" Kise asked innocently.

Akashi felt his vein popped, irritated. Is this how dense he is?

Midorima answered for Akashi. "Because he has a Brain Cancer."

Akashi, Kagami, and a few lowered their heads from the statement.

"E-eh?! Why didn't you tell me? us?" Kise protested.

"Only some knows this for Kuroko-kun asked us to keep this private." Seirin's coach, Riko said.

"Eh?! But I am one of Kurokochhi's friends! I should have known!" Kise whined!

A death glare scarier than what was sent to Kagami was sent to Kise by none other than Akashi Seijuro himself.

"For I know that you can't shut that big mouth of yours, we decided not to tell can't afford to lose his trust." Akashi said.

Kise himself lowered his head because of the truth he just received.

...

While they are patiently waiting outside the room, they failed to notice 2 pairs of sharp eyes at the corner.. The eyes that would want to kill anyone who gets in their way..

* * *

><p>9 hours later...<p>

The professional doctor came out of the operation room removing his coat and bloodied gloves..

"There are only 2 options, Tetsuya is saved and the other one is the 1st option. He should be safe." Akashi stated.

The others remain silent afraid of the results the doctor has to say. They looked at Akashi, hoping for their emperor's determination to save their beloved phantom player's life.

The doctor sighed.. "He is..."

.

.

.

.

"Safe."

Akashi's mood lightened up after hearing the news.

The others heaved a sigh of relief after the tension built up in them.

"He was brought to his room already. He would feel numb and may have a blurry sight and a short memory loss that he will soon remember. Please bare with it for the moment. If you may, I'll excuse myself now." The doctor stated.

Akashi nodded.

"I know you've been waiting for Tetsuya's recovery but we can call it a day. Everyone may leave now and rest. I'll take care of Tetsuya from here." Akashi said.

After the redhead's statements, the Seirin and the others left. Akashi then proceeded to Kuroko's room where he know that his beloved vanilla is waiting for him, like his sleeping beauty.

* * *

><p>Akashi opened the room of Kuroko's room and stepped inside. He then locked the door then he proceed to Kuroko's side.<p>

Kuroko was lying flat in the room. The tubes in his body were lessen and only the beeping sound of a machine was being heard.

"My Tetsuya, My lovely Tetsuya, My Vanilla" Akashi keeps on chanting as if it was a spell and his life depends on it.

"Please wake up my lovely Tetsuya.. I feel lonely without you." He said even though he knew Kuroko can't hear it, but he believed it can reach his heart.

Akashi Seijuro was never a man who believed in those but nothing is impossible when it comes to _his_ Tetsuya.

But nothing happened.

But then, nothing is impossible.

"I'm going to do this ridiculous things but there's nothing wrong in trying. And since I always win, I'll never be wrong" ..

He stepped forward and caressed Kuroko's face slowly closing the gap between them. When he just an inch away from him ..

"I love you. And I'm going to make you mine. You are mine and that's an order. The only one who can love you is me. I won't give you up. Not to anyone. I won't let you go anywhere." He stated before pressing his lips into Kuroko's pale cherry ones.

He broke the kiss after a few moments but nothing happened.

_'How foolish of me to believe in those fairy tales' _Akashi hissed.

But as soon as he turned away to walk over to the couch at the room...

"Akashi...-kun?" Kuroko woked up.

* * *

><p>I'll cut it for now and save the others for the next chapter :P<p>

How do you feel about this chapter?

Bad?Good? Etc..

I deeply apologize for my mistakes in this chapter.. please consider :)) :P

Anyways, what do you think about this one? And any idea for the next chapter?

Any help would be appreciated.

Reviews are also highly appreciated so please review :))

ENJOY :))

And Last, I'll start my Valentines' sequel story 2-4 days before valentines :))

Anyway, I would like to greet everyone in advance, please wait for the story :))

Again, Enjoy~ 3


	4. Chapter 4: Taken Away

I'm Sorry for the wait but .. TT^TT This chapter is horrible.. It is already sweet and I end it up with another sorrow. Why? Because I would like the ending to me romantic.

Some actions (you probably know what I'm talking about *evil grin*) were written and please bare with it since its my first time. I normally write pure angst and romance without those actions but this time, I put a light one.

I really failed at this chapter so I'm so sorry ! Don't worry I'l make it up for the next chapter. And for my 3rd Story, You're mine, I would make it awesome..

So please:)) Review:)) Thanks ^_^

Summary: Kuroko was hospitalized due to a cancer and Akashi was the one taking care of him. Kuroko can't die yet. There are still unsaid feelings waiting to be said. But no one dared to make a move. What will happen to them now? Will a promise be made? Will they be able to admit their feelings? AkaKuro 3

Warning: A bit OOCness so please bare with it ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke but I own this story plot

Enjoy ~ Reviews will be greatly appreciated

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Taken Away

* * *

><p>"Akashi...-kun?" Kuroko woked up...<p>

"T-tetsuya" Akashi stuttered but tried to hide it. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ngh..." Kuroko adjusted himself to the atmosphere.

Akashi walked towards Kuroko and caressed his face. "You had me worried there, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as his vision got clearer and got comfortable.

"Yes, Its me Tetsya. My love" The last part was a little inaudible.

"Sorry Akashi-kun for making you worry." He apologized but smiled as he slowly go into a sitting position.

"And what is the reason for you to smile, Mhm? Tetsuya?" Akashi raised an eyebrow smirking at his lovely vanilla. Nothing seems to change. Still the Tetsuya he used to love.

"Nothing Akashi-kun...I was just .. Happy knowing you're worried and someone cared." He looked down and hide his now blushing face by his bangs.

"Tche. Tetsuya, you're so dense as ever." Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Pardon?"

"And now as a punishment for making me wait.. and for having me worried..." Akashi smirked.

Kuroko paled at the smirk.

Soon, Kuroko found Akashi slowly and slowly getting closer, his smirk fading and was now replaced with a warm tender smile that was only for him.

"I love you Tetsuya." Akashi managed to confess before closing the gap between their lips.

It was a chaste kiss. Kuroko can't deny that he was surprised.

The Seijuro Akashi, the love of his life is kissing him. And he did told him that he love him. Slowly, he found himself giving in to the kiss. Kuroko closed his eyes as he feels the warm soft lips of his captain. When he was about to kiss back, Akashi broke the kiss only to be replaced by a new one. Kuroko felt a wet muscle poking into his mouth, begging for entrance. Kuroko hesitated.

Akashi felt the resistance of Kuroko so he made his way little by little. He nibbled on the lower lip of Kuroko making the other flinch. Akashi saw it for his eyes are slightly open to watch Kuroko's reaction in fascination. After a few nibbling, he poked his tongue out and slowly licks Kuroko's lower lip where he nibbled. Kuroko felt curiosity getting into him so he slowly opened his mouth. But when Akashi was about to enter, he quickly closed it afraid of this new feeling he is to discover. So Akashi continued licking Kuroko's lips instead.

Still Feeling the hesitation from Kuroko, he started roaming Kuroko's body with his hands. He inserted his right hand in Kuroko's shirt as he pushed Kuroko slowly back in the bed his left hand for support. He, then found Kuroko's nearly erect nipple and started to poke it. Kuroko moaned and Akashi took the chance to shove his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko's eyes widen as the intruder is finally in. Akashi explored the moist wet cavern of Kuroko slowly getting addicted to Kuroko's taste. Kuroko on the other hand remained silent but his eyes we're starting to show lust and he started moaning more.

"Ah...Nmmhh.." Kuroko can't form any words since Akashi's tongue is one reason his voice were muffled.

Soon, Kuroko started moving his tongue trying to catch up to Akashi. He encircled his arms around Akashi's neck, while Akashi started going into the bed pinning Kuroko down.

Kuroko started poking the others' tongue with his own tongue. After a while, Kuroko started to feel good and had his tongue fight with Akashi. Soon, Kuroko found his tongue being sucked by the said intruder and he had nothing to do but moan. A trail of saliva slowly flowing out of his mouth as Akashi give him a Kiss that is out of this world.

When the two felt the need of oxygen, they started parting, a string of saliva still connecting their tongues. Kuroko's flushed face and erect nipples showed what he felt. Akashi stared into Kuroko's now lust full eyes.

He was about to continue his ministrations now on the lower part of his body if not only from the knock from the door.

"Yes?"

"Room Service. May I enter?" The voice asked.

Akashi fixed himself and get off in the bed only to be grabbed by Kuroko on his sleeves. Akashi turned back to see Kuroko's flushed face and still lust full eyes.

"Yes my love?" Akashi kneeled on the side of Kuroko's bed and leaned in closer.

"I love you ... too. Akashi-kun" Its Akashi's turn to be surprised. He managed to keep his composure and smiled. "I'm Glad. But, with that face of yours, you're going to make me lose my self control over you. Refrain from doing that, I don't know what to do if that happened." He smirked.

"Hai Akashi-kun" Kuroko answered and gave Akashi a peck on the lips.

Akashi wiped the saliva on Kuroko's face before proceeding to open the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. What do you need?"

The black-haired man in a nurse suit smirked under his face mask that Akashi failed to notice.

"The Doctor is looking for you and wants to talk to you about the patient's condition on his room" he said.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "And I am here to give the medicine to the patient given by the Doctor."he added.

Akashi was off guard because of what happened and he nodded. He proceed to Kuroko side and gave a kiss and told him he'll be back.

Kuroko nodded and smiled happily at his lover. Akashi now went out of the room and the '_nurse´_ and Kuroko is now left alone together.

"Its been a long time, Tetsuya Kuroko" the 'nurse' spoked.

Kuroko froze from the sensation he was feeling. Who is this guy? And what does he need?

The man removed his face mask and soon revealed himself as the one who tried to kill him before named Haizaki.

Kuroko's eyes widened. "N-no way..." As far as Kuroko can remember, he was sent to jail after being caught by Akashi.

"Surprise.." the man—Haizaki smirked..

"Still as beautiful like before. The beloved Kuroko Tetsuya of Kuroko's residence. How are you?" he said slowly going to his side.

Kuroko wanted to shout for help but his voice refrained him from doing so.

Haizaki touched the growing bulge in Kuroko's pants.

"I see that you two are now dating. How about me my Kuroko?" Haizaki made himself to look like a sad one.

Kuroko moaned from the sudden touch. "H-haiza..-k-ki-kun.. ah... Please leave." Kuroko begged.

"No Kuroko. Since i don't intent to kill you anymore, From now on you'll be my slave" Haizaki smirked as he lick Kuroko's neck.

"Ngh.." Kuroko felt disgusted. Only Akashi would be the only one he will allow to do that so he tried his best to fight but failed and instead received a sharp pain from his abdomen caused by Haizaki making him feel dizzy.

Later on, Kuroko's consciousness started to drift away...

"A-akashi-kun..." He saw Haizaki smirked. He saw him licked his lips... and he finally got unconscious.

* * *

><p>Akashi knocked at the room of the said doctor to talk about Kuroko's condition but the doctor told him he was not calling for the red-head.<p>

Soon enough, realization hit him and rushed to Kuroko's room telling everyone to guard up every exit.

'_Damn! Damn! Damn!... Who could that guy be?! Tetsuya.. Tetsuya...!_'

When Akashi reached Kuroko's room, he found the blanket on the floor, a bit of bloodstained pillow.. And.. found no Kuroko Tetsuya lying on the bed...

"Tetsuya..." He was...silent..

He should have kept his guard up.

And now, Kuroko was lost... was stolen.. was taken away from him... again...

Seijuro Akashi really got mad this time...

* * *

><p>Told you it sucks!<p>

How would you rate it?

Please Review.

Thanks )):))


	5. Chapter 5: I'll save you

Happy Halloween .. i mean .. Happy Valentines .. Ahaha.

Though, this chapter would be a heart-breaking one but I promise to make a happy ending :))

Anyways, I enjoyed the reviews so much.

For those who ask, Yeah. Kuroko was already okay physically.

_Please REVIEW :))_

_Summary: _Kuroko was hospitalized due to a cancer and Akashi was the one taking care of him. Kuroko can't die yet. There are still unsaid feelings waiting to be said. But no one dared to make a move. What will happen to them now? Will a promise be made? Will they be able to admit their feelings? AkaKuro 3 Warning: A bit OOC

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_I'll save you_

* * *

><p><em>I ran at the middle of the city. I'm nearly invisible so no one can really notice me. So at the same time, no one can help me. I am so tired. My body would collapse anytime soon. I am running away from the stranger chasing me until now. I chocked blood from the impact on my head and stomach and kept running. I don't want to be chased. I still want to live. But the question is , what am i living for? No one needs me. Then realization hit me, Akashi-kun told me he needs me. Ah! I remember, this is just like the incident before when someone is chasing me then I bumped into Akashi-kun, meaning, I might bump to him!<em>

'"_Achk!" I screamed as I bumped into a red-haired man with hetero-chromatic eyes. _

"_Akashi-kun!" I cried out. _

'_I am finally saved!' I told myself. But what happened really hurt me deep to the core. _

_Akashi held me tightly in my wrists and kicked me. The stranger was now on my back smirking at Akashi-kun. _

"_Haha, fool. You thought I would love you? You are useless. So in order to be fully useless, give us your money Tetsuya" Akashi told him._

_In fear, the only thing Kuroko did was to shook his head and felt a stab on his abdomen with..._

_Akashi... holding the knife that is currently... in Kuroko's. _

"_A-akashi-k-kun..."_

* * *

><p>((Back to Reality))<p>

Kuroko shot upwards, eyes wide and tears running down.

"A-..A-kashi-kun.." he whispered..

'So it was a nightmare...' he told himself..

"And I know Akashi-kun would never betray me.. He would never leave me.." He told himself as he smiled sadly..

- "Again? That Akashi again? How many times should you say his name freak? You're irritating.. And he left you.. Can't you see? Where is he? He's not here. Oh... My love.." Haizaki called.

"he's not going to go back anymore. I'm here. And I always will love you Kuroko." He added.

"Shut up!" Kuroko hissed.

"What the hell do you want?" He slapped Kuroko. "I'm trying to be nice here because.." he smirked.

"Can't you see? I'm captivated by your beauty" he said.

"Soon, I'll show you that you're just being betrayed here Kuroko. Akashi doesn't love you. I am the one who loves you."he added.

Kuroko remembered the dream he had.

'Akashi-kun loves me. He loves me. He is going to save me.' Kuroko smiled confidently.

"I love Akashi-kun and I won't ever love a bad guy like you so bring me back to the hospital" He smiled confidently.

"Are you trying my patience and self-control Kuroko?" he glared at Kuroko intently.

Kuroko 'eeked' at the glare he was receiving from Haizaki,

"Aww.. So lovely.. Now.." Haizaki handcuffed Kuroko's wrist and make him sit on his lap.

"Make me feel good." He smirked.

Kuroko bit his lower lip and said "NO WAY!" confidently.

Haizaki then wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist. "Get your Filthy Hands off me!" Kuroko Shouted.

"Oh My Lovely Kuroko, You're hurting me. I only want you, can't you see?" he forced himself on Kuroko and bit Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko groaned and bit his lip more to avoid the moan suppressing to come out of his mouth. He bit his lip until the skin got cut and is now bleeding with prickling tears on his eyes.

Slowly, his shirt was slowly being taken off of him.

"Ah, what a lovely sight you're giving me " Haizaki smiled tracing the exposed body of Kuroko.

Kuroko struggled but he was tightly handcuffed and soon realized he was pinned by Haizaki's hand on Haizaki's lap.

"Red really compliments you Kuroko. And now with that red blood on your lips, you look so delicious." He licked his mouth. "I can't help myself from getting hard." He added.

"Shut up! Let me go!" He said as HAizaki started licking the blood from Kuroko's lips.

'_Red really suits you Tetsuya'..._

Akashi's voice resonated in his mind.

Haizaki shoved his mouth onto Kuroko and at the surprise, Kuroko only did the thing that came to his mind and bit Haizaki's tongue.

"Arrgghhh!" Haizaki shouted, tongue bleeding with teeth marks from Kuroko. "Damn you!" He shoved Kuroko off of him and Kuroko ended up landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Kuroko hit his head on the floor and managed to create a scratch on his right forehead and bleed.

Haizaki went out of the room leaving Kuroko alone.

Kuroko tried his best to stood up and realized he was in a bedroom. Thinking it was Haizaki's bedroom, he search to find the key of the handcuffs. After a few minutes, he managed to find the key and freed himself but the room he was in was locked and no key is to be found.

He search for any device to use for communication and found haizaki's phone under the bed.

He dialled Akashi's number. After the first ring, the person on the other line talked.

"Hello. Haizaki, Bring Tetsuya back or else-" he was stopped when he realized it was Kuroko.

"A-anoo.. Akashi-kun ... " Kuroko's voice we're rough.

"Tetsuya, where are you?"he asked..

"I.. I don't know.. I'm scared.. Nghh.." he almost screamed in pain that is heard on the other line.

"Tetsuya! What happened?"

"My head is bleeding Akashi-kun." Kuroko coughed.

"Damn Haizaki" Kuroko heard Akashi cursed Haizaki. Kuroko coughed and saw blood again.

"I'm going to come save you Tetsuya.. Wait for me. Be strong." Akashi said..

Kuroko stayed silent and listen to the noise from the other line. Akashi might still be in the hospital because of the conversations about medicine that was being heard. But then a sudden voice made his world drop...

...

"My lovely Sei-kun?" a voice was heard from the other line.

.

.

Kuroko froze...

'_What? Who is that? Sei-kun? Lovely?' _ Kuroko asked himself, eyes widened.

Kuroko's 99% of hope dropped to 0%.

"Does this mean.. .Everything that happened.. is .. only a joke? " A tear fall...

Kuroko doesn't manage to hear the words "Who are you?" from Akashi's side because he dropped the phone...

He climbed back to the bed limping after ending the call and cried.

Kuroko cried and cried.

'_Who is that guy? And why did he call my Akashi-kun as Sei-kun? Is he betraying me?' _he thought to himself.

he want to force himself not to believe but he heard it on his own.

Then realization hit him.

"When did I start loving anyway? I am not supposed to be in love. " he asked himself.

'_Only If I lost interest, It would be much better' _Kuroko cried.

An hour later, Haizaki made his way to Kuroko with Kuroko's lunch. "My lovely Kuroko, it is time for you to eat. So you'll be strong" Haizaki sang. When Haizaki leaned in closer, he saw Kuroko crying?

"Oh dear? Who made you cry? Are you okay my love?" he asked smirking when he saw his phone on the floor and an incoming call from Akashi flashed on the screen. He ignored it and smirked more.

"I-I'm okay" Kuroko replied.

.

.

'_But deep inside it hurts so much'..._

* * *

><p><em>Akashi's POV<em>

I heard the call ended and faced the guy in front of me.

"Who are you?" I repeated my question.

"I am your lover Sei-kun" he said.

"Who are you." I need the answer now.

The guy only smirked as he started walking away.

"And now, because of what that Kuroko heard, he might think you're betraying him and might hate you. He might even run to Haizaki-sama's arms already." He smirked and disappeared.

Realization hit me. He might be right. I dialled Haizaki's phone... the phone he used to contact me but received no answer. Oh how I hate myself. I committed an awful mistake this time to just let everything passed.

End of POV~

* * *

><p>'<em>Everything is going according to plan' <em>Haizaki thought to himself.

"Oh, please Tetsuya. Eat Already. I made this just for you. Your drink prepared here is a vanilla milkshake." He said.

He peeked from the blanket and saw that it is really a Vanilla Milkshake. At the sight of his favourite beverage, he went out of the blanket and proceeded to Haizaki's side.

When Kuroko was about to get the drink, Haizaki lift it up to much to Kuroko's dismay as he frowned.

"But before you have your milkshake, eat first." Haizaki ordered.

As much as he wanted to drink his milkshake already, he has nothing to do but to eat already.

After a few minutes, he finished his food and Haizaki watched in amusement.

"Here is your vanilla already" he handed it to Kuroko and gave him a peck on the cheek which Kuroko ignored.

Haizaki smirked. Kuroko sipped on his vanilla and sensed something from it but ignored it.

It was a few minutes later when he finished his drink. Haizaki kept on smirking more. Kuroko frown because of the scary sight but felt something. He felt so hot but the bluenette didn't let the other know or see.

'_What is happening? I felt hot..Argh..my body_'

Kuroko's eyes were now half-lidded and Kuroko started panting.

"My my, is the aphrodisiac taking its toll on your body already? How fast." He smirked as he leaned in closer to Kuroko.

'_Aphro..-what?'_

Haizaki handcuffed Kuroko's wrists to the headboard. He then licked Kuroko's neck and going to the lips and shoved his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth.

"Mhm.. you taste so sweet my love" Haizaki complemented.

"ngh..n-no"

Haizaki tore Kuroko's clothes apart leaving Kuroko fully naked.

Haizaki then started licking Kuroko's body from his chest and stopped when he reached Kuroko's waist.

He grabbed Kuroko's manhood and started pumping it making Kuroko moan loudly. Tears running down his face.

He walked to get his phone and continued his ministrations on Kuroko's manhood.

"N-no.. I-i'm going to.." Kuroko wasn't able to finish when his cum spurted out.

"Aww.. what an impatient person you are Kuroko" he laughed.

"ngh..."

He held out 3 fingers and shove it in Kuroko's mouth. When he felt his fingers are wet enough, he positioned his first finger on Kuroko's entrance and stick one finger in and Kuroko screamed in pain.

"Aghhh!"

He held out his phone and took a picture of Kuroko with saliva dripping from his mouth, tears from his eyes and his own cum on his chest.

He then sent it to Akashi.

On the other side, Akashi saw the picture of Kuroko and got really mad and he immediately dialled Haizaki's number.

To his surprise, Haizaki answered the call.

"Damn you! What are you doing to Tetsuya!?" Akashi asked.

"Hehe.. Stop talking and listen" Haizaki said and insert the 2nd finger and started scissoring it.

"Ahgg! N-no.. Stop! I-itai! Ah.." Kuroko moaned and Akashi heard it making him fully mad now.

"I'm going to save you Tetsuya!" he shouted.

"A-akashi-kun?" Kuroko's eyes widened when he heard Akashi's voice from Haizaki's phone.

"Haizaki, I'm on my way" Akashi smirked and rushed off as he ended the call.

What Haizaki didn't know is that while they are having the call, Akashi had his number tracked.

To Akashi's surprise, they we're just 6 blocks away from Maji Burger but Maji Burger is far from the place he is.

Back to Kuroko's situation , Haizaki was pissed off and hurt Kuroko. He punched him and slap him until Kuroko got unconscious. Haizaki was frustrated.

"Damn that Akashi" he cursed.

He took a glance at the unconscious Kuroko and walked out of the room leaving the bluenette bleeding.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

><p>I'm too bad :P<p>

Well , I don't know where this story is going. But I only knew one thing. Akashi and Kuroko would be together.

Please Review.

-Aijou Itazuki


	6. Chapter 6: He's Mine and Mine Onky

Summary: Kuroko was hospitalized due to a cancer and Akashi was the one taking care of him. Kuroko can't die yet. There are still unsaid feelings waiting to be said. But no one dared to make a move. What will happen to them now? Will a promise be made? Will they be able to admit their feelings? AkaKuro 3

Warning: A bit OOCness so please bare with it ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke but I own this story plot

Enjoy ~ Reviews will be greatly appreciated

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

He's mine and Mine Alone

* * *

><p>Akashi was standing outside a mansion with a tight security. He pressed the doorbell and waited for an answer. The screen on the gate flashed open and Haizaki showed up in the screen, upper-naked.<p>

"Akashi.." Haizaki sang.

"Where is Tetsuya?" He asked.

"Why don't you come inside here first?" Haizaki Smirked.

Akashi raised an eyebrow then said 'fine'.

The big gate opened signalling Akashi to enter.

Guards we're all around. But he noticed that his place is not really that presentable.

'What a filthy mansion..' Akashi thought.

A guard bowed to him as he lead the way to his Master Haizaki's assigned room to him,

"I'll leave you here." The guard said leaving Akashi standing outside a big door that looks like a door the connects him to the living room, dining room or a bedroom.

"S-stop! N-no.." A voice was heard inside the room that sounded like his lovely Tetsuya.

He opened the room as soon as he can and saw nothing but darkness. Soon enough, he found some pale skin at the end of the room.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi called but there is no answer so he decided to walk towards the pale skin.

He was about to reach for the pale skin when suddenly, he heard the door behind him closed and the sound signalling that the door is locked. It started to smell something .. addicting.

Soon enough, he found himself slowly drifting away from reality and now, his eyes we're half lidded.

"Sei-kun.." The voice giggled. The pale skin started to move and reveals himself as the same guy who was at the hospital when Kuroko called.

"You.."

"Yes I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro. I love you sei-kun.." He said as he proceed to Akashi's place.. slowly walking...naked . . .

He pushed Akashi down and go over him. He leaned in closer and started licking Akashi's ear which is the most sensitive part of an Akashi.. especially himself.

Chihiro started his ministrations to Akashi and removed his clothing too.

Akashi was surprised that he himself found no refusal from the sudden actions on his body.

* * *

><p>"Kuroko~" Haizaki sang entering his room.<p>

"W-what d-do you want?"Kuroko asked. He is covered in blood-stained blanket.

"I'm going to show you something. Let's watch~" He sang again as he proceed to open the television. When he was about to sit next to Kuroko when Kuroko threw a pillow at him ...

"What?" Haizaki frowned.

"D-don't go near me.." He said covering himself more with the blanket along with his wounds printed on his body.

"oOww .. I see. We'll then. I'll stay here but please watch carefully." He said changing the channel.

Soon, Kuroko saw that the television screen was all black but it is still on so he raised an eyebrow and tried to focus more then looked at haizaki when found nothing.

"I'll zoom it in." Haizaki said and clicked the zoom in button.

Kuroko's eyes widened...

Kuroko focused more his vision and found 2 naked person ... doing.. "it" ..

One with a gray hair that has a pale skin just like him.. moaning and smiling..

While the other one is a ... red-head with hetero-chromatic eyes...

"A..aka..- He—Red – Guy- It..." Kuroko can't form any sentence anymore.

He was shocked..

He was hurt..

But.. Still he believed in Akashi..

"No.. This is not him.. This is an illusion..." Kuroko convinced himself out loud.

"Ow.. Kuroko.. Believe me.. Or do you still want to see it in personal so you'll believe me?" Haizaki asked.

"Personal?" Kuroko repeated.

"Yes.. They are here right now." Haizaki said.

"Yes.. I want to see." Kuroko answered.

"Very Well... " Haizaki stood up and proceed to close the television and opened the door.

Kuroko wore the robe presented to him and followed Haizaki limping.

* * *

><p>A few minutes of walking in the mansion .. They are now standing outside a door..<p>

Kuroko decided to be the first one to open it. With only a little strength, Haizaki helped Kuroko to open it.

Kuroko's jaw dropped.

What he saw.. was...

Akashi.. now on top.. licking the gray-haired guy's neck ... smiling.

"A-akashi-kun?" he asked but the pair seems like they don't hear it.

"N-no way! Stop this crap Haizaki-kun!" he covered his face, tears rolling down his eyes.

It was heard by the pair and Akashi looked up to see Haizaki and his beloved Kuroko standing on the door.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked..

When he realized it is really Kuroko, he immediately stood up, grabbed his pants to wear it and rushed towards Kuroko...

Only...

To...

Be...

Pushed...

Away...

* * *

><p>Akashi's POV<p>

I saw him there. Standing beside the door wearing a red robe which really complements him. He is covering his face and those muffled sobs he made , made me realized he is crying.

I stood up quickly and grabbed my clothes and walked to him..

But ..

I was pushed away.

"Liar..Liar..Liar..Liar..Liar." I heard my Tetsuya keep on mumbling those words.

"Tetsuya! I .. i ! "

"No—You betrayed me Akashi-kun.. I.. I thought it was already you.. But.. this...I hate you" Tetsuya shouted at me. I only saw Haizaki smirked and brought out my red scissor to stab him only to find Tetsuya protecting him.

"Tetsuya! Out of the way!" I shouted.

"No! Akashi-kun... I don't want to see you again! Get Lost!" Kuroko shouted as he pushed me away.

He grabbed haizaki's wrist and walked away slowly because Tetsuya is limping.. At the end of the hallway , I saw Tetsuya collapsed only to be catched by Haizaki. "Tetsuya!" I shouted.

'What could've happened?' I asked myself.

I .. I failed as a lover.

* * *

><p>How could this happen to me..<p>

I made my mistake...

* * *

><p>I made him cry..<p>

He said he hated me..

I stare at Haizaki standing at the end of the hallway, facing me carrying my Tetsuya in a bridal way and found a knife at his back pocket. I was about to run after them if its not because of the pain in my back..

I turned around and found chihiro holding a bloodied knife.. a knife with my blood..

Soon, my consciousness fades away and the last thing I saw was Chihiro smirking and the last thing I heard is Haizaki laughing...

I.. An Akashi Seijuro failed.. That never happened to me before...

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>It really sucks ! TT^TT Sorry.. I'm not good at the climax scenes.. This Story will last until 10 chapters, I guess.<p>

Please Support me and Review.

Thanks.

-Aijou Itazuki


	7. Chapter 7: Together With You

Hi.. Sorry if it took a long time before I update.. Was busy with school and stuffs. This would be the last chapter though.. I'm sorry But I am not really good at ending so this one sucks. I'm really sorry.. I hope you'll support my other fanfictions! I promise those will be better!

Summary: Kuroko was hospitalized due to a cancer and Akashi was the one taking care of him. Kuroko can't die yet. There are still unsaid feelings waiting to be said. But no one dared to make a move. What will happen to them now? Will a promise be made? Will they be able to admit their feelings? AkaKuro 3 Warning: A bit OOC

* * *

><p><em>"Tetsuya!" I called out to him as I saw someone dragging him away from me. <em>

_I ran and ran until I was able to reach him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug, the hand of the one taking him away from me suddenly disappeared._

_"Tetsuya!Tetsuya! Are you okay?" I asked him but I only received muffled sobs ._

_"Tetsuya!" I pushed him gently in order to see his expressions. He .. He was crying. He looks ... lifeless._

_"Tetsuya! What happened!? What did they do?" I asked but still received to answer. I am an impatient person and I can't afford to see my beloved cry. I slapped him hard enough to bring back his senses.._

_"Tetsuya!" ... I shouted and his eyes widened. "Aka..." What? I can;t hear him anymore..! What was happening? _

_And then I heard shots.. and people screaming.. I heard footsteps getting louder and saw people running away. _

_"Akashi Seijuro. You stole Kuroko Tetsuya from us. You need to die." A man wearing a black suit stood at my back. When he pulled the trigger, it was the same time that Tetsuya moved in order to save me and instead, he was the one who received the shot. _

_That time, my world stops. I turned around only to see My Tetsuya, trying to stand still, smiling painfully._

_"Tetsuya!" I grabbed him when he dropped to his knees. I pulled him to my chest and cry. "Tetsuya..!"_

_"Akashi-kun... You saved me" he smiled weakly. It was a pitiful and painful sight presented to me. Then it started to rain, disguising the tears forming in our eyes. "No Tetsuya! I'm Sorry I failed!" I cried out._

_But he seems to be in his own world, not hearing me. "but.. you pushed me away..." he added._

_"What? Tetsuya!?" I asked. _

_"I love you that's why I want to protect you.. even if it costs my life.. But you pushed me.. You only loved me.. You don't love me anymore.. That's why you betrayed me.." he finished._

_"Tetsuya. I didn't.. I'm sorry but No!" I cried more. He reached out to touch my cheeks with his bloodied hands. He leaned closer and gave me a chaste kiss.. before.._

_"Tetsuya... Tetsuya.. Don't do this.. Don't die on me.. Tetsuya!"_

_"_Tetsuya!" I opened my eyes from the nightmare I just had.

"Akashi-san, please refrain from moving" a voice told me.

"Huh? Where am I? "

"My son saw you unconscious on the park bench so he decided to bring you in the hospital."

"Eh?" Soon enough, I realized that I am actually talking to a doctor, more precisely, Midorima's father.

_'Sei-kun..'_

A saw a flash of a teal head's smile...

"Tetsuya! I need to save Tetsuya!"

"Unfortunately, your condition won't allow you yet. You need to stay over for the next 2 days." Then suddenly, Shintarou appeared beside his father.

"I don't care anymore! I need to save Tetsuya!"

"Mou~ Aka-chin, don't be a baby and listen to the Doctor." Atsushi appeared too, munching on his chips.

"You Don't know how I feel!"

"Yo~! Akashi bastard, Tetsuya is a strong guy. He will be able to manage everything. We'll save him.

And Oi Kise, you've been acting strangely." Daiki said.

"You don't know anything! I need to save Tetsuya!

"heh..Really?" Kise spoke up. But he's face was not the goofy childish like he usually wore, but it is something serious and pained.

"Didn't you just cheat on him?" he asked.

I was dumbfounded...

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you with another guy. He looks like Kurokocchi but he isn't. You betrayed him. You cheated on him. I love Kurokocchi but I sacrificed him in order for him to be happy, then you're going to do this you bastard!" He shouted, walking fastly to my place and gripped my shirt.

" I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING KUROKOCCHI" He swore.

"I'm going to find him.." And with that, Ryouta left leaving the room with too much pressure.

"You cheated?" Daiki was the one who talked first.

"I didn't!"

"What a shame.." with that last words, everyone left.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!"

* * *

><p><p>

For the past few days, Kuroko served as the punching bag and sex slave of haizaki.

"Give me the file already And I'll free you." Haizaki said thrusting deeper.

"Ah! I s-said I .. ngh.. Don't k-know wh-aaah.. what you're t-talking about..!" He said between moans as Haizaki thrusted deeper.

"Tche! Liar!" And with that, he released inside Kuroko and threw him to the bed.

Months had passed and Kuroko was still in Haizaki's mansion. The GoM still wasn't able to find the whereabouts of Kuroko.

Until one day.. Akashi has finally made a move after about some time.

"So as I can see , the red devil is back." Haizaki smirked as he saw Akashi at the end of the hallway.

"Give. Tetsuya. Back" Was the only reply.

"Oh? I'll get him for you." Once he said that, he proceed to a room, not to mention, his room where Kuroko is locked up. A few minutes later, he walked out of the room with unconscious, naked, and wounded Kuroko Tetsuya in his arms.

"He is fucking useless!" Haizaki said.

"But, he was the best sex slave.." Haizaki added.

. .

"Go get him! Here!" He said as he threw Kuroko to him. Akashi ran as fast as he can in order to catch Kuroko and refrain him from falling.

Fortunately, he caught Kuroko just in time.

"You. I won't forgive you. Never." With that statement from Akashi, they fought with their swords until they reached the outside of the house wherein there was a cliff waiting for them.

They fought and fought until they reach the edge of the cliff.

"You're going to Die" Akashi said.

"But it seems like a quick death would satisfy me." He added with a smirk as he finally had the chance to stick the sword in Haizaki's chest. Slowly, he stabbed Haizaki again and again. He slap him, punched him and kicked him until he got unconscious. When Akashi was satisfied, all he did was to throw Haizaki at the cliff.

"I've had enough of everything." He said before throwing the sword into the cliff and went inside to save his vanilla.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya.."<p>

"Akashi-kun.."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry Tetsuya.. It was all my fault.."

But the the distractions came.

"Kurokocchi .. That man is a cheater..He cheated on you!" Kise entered the Room where Kuroko is confined and was shocked seeing Kuroko full of bruises and bandaged again.

"Kurokocchi! Did that man hurt you!?" Kise asked.

"Kise-kun.. he didn't .. And no.. He actually saved me.. And after all those days I was stucked in the mansion, I came to know that everything was set-upped in order for me to hate Sei-kun.. in order for me to surrender but I didn't." Kuroko answered.

All the GoM was again dumbfounded. Well, it is ofcourse because they are talking about their phantom friend, and they devil captain.

After a while, all of them left leaving the 2 alone.

Akashi's POV

When they finally left, I came to Tetsuya's side only to realize he was fast asleep. Well, he may be so tired. I knew how much he'd been through. His face is so much peaceful now.

"I wonder why until now, how you got me.."

*flashback*

"You're not perfect..." the guy with a mop of blue hair said.

I was shocked because it was the first time I heard someone telling me that I'm not perfect, "Hm?"

"...because you're perfect." He said.

"I don't understand you." I replied.

He looked up in the beautiful night full of stars. "Perfect...Imperfect...they're just meaningless words...just another term for standards... and in my eyes.. you're perfectly imperfect." She then looked at me and smiled.

*end of flashback*

And with that, I hold his hand, Closed my eyes and surrender to the nice feeling of being with my beloved milkshake.

And One promise We made that I swear I'll never break..

"We will always be TOGETHER FOREVER. TOGETHER WITH YOU. YOU AND ME. Until this world ends"

* * *

><p>I suck.. Please review.. I think I'll give it a next chapter.. but will be on another story.<p>

Thank you~! J


End file.
